


Minotaurs on Social Media

by tuesday



Category: House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: The Navidson Record fandom is weird.





	Minotaurs on Social Media

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> This is not quite the final product as I'd imagined. I tried to wrangle a way to mock up actual tumblr entries in GIMP. I failed. I tried socking up and making some temp tumblr accounts, so I could screenshot and delete. Tumblr sensed my frivolous intentions and withheld my confirmation e-mails. So! This is text-only and a small snippet of what I wanted this fic to be, but maybe someday I will revisit this and pretty it up with graphics and a little additional content I'd originally planned on. 
> 
> Anyway! Please imagine the following as tumblr entries, as that is what they are intended to be.

@hollowayshallwaysalways:

I'm not an apologist, I'm just setting the record straight. He never would have shot anyone if not for the minotaur and house-changing geometrical and architectural fuckery.

#navidson record #holloway was framed

 

@navidsonsnavy:

Nope. Holloway _was_ the  minotaur.

 

@horrorishorriblyaddictive:

You're missing the point. A labyrinth is not a maze. There wasn't just one way in and one way out. There wasn't only one way forward. Without a labyrinth, there is no beast. As Sherlock Holmes says, "It's elementary, my dear Watson."

 

@holmesianhome:

Sherlock Holmes literally never said that. Maybe you should read a little more Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and watch a little less Sherlock or Elementary.

#read the books

 

@everywatsonisbestwatson:

He never says it on Elementary or Sherlock, either.

#watch the show(s)

 

@horrorishorriblyaddictive:

Still missing the point. There was no minotaur, because the house is a maze not a labyrinth. The only monsters are the ones they bring in with them. When Holloway is consumed, it's by his own anger, guilt, and fear.

 

@bamf-karen:

Man, there are always these people who claim it's all ~symbolic~. The house literally ate him, just like it literally ate Tom.

#navidson record #house of leaves? #more like #house of vores

 

@alwayshallways:

Reblogging just for these @navidsonsnavy tags:

#holloway was framed #what happened to the cat and dog? #they ate the minotaur #you are what you eat #two minotaur

TWO MINOTAUR.

#i love this fandom #we all saw different films #and it's great

 

@blackcrayononblackpaper:

Why is no one talking about the McCollough Theater incident?

#navidson record #real life news #what is going on

 

@bamf-karen:

Because it's not actually a Navidson Record thing? It's tragic, sure, but just because someone has a medical emergency during a showing doesn't make it fandom-related.

#navidson record #fandom is fandom #real life is real life #we are not here for the news

 

@navidsonsnavy:

Wait, I thought that was in Lawrence?

 

@blackcrayononblackpaper:

No, Lawrence was where the guy barricaded himself into his house.

 

@hollowayshallwaysalways:

. . . I know for a fact that happened in Muncie, and it was an older lady.

#navidson record

 

@alwayshallways:

Uh, so, normally I would ignore everything in favor of happy, frivolous fandom stuff, but. I'm in Chicago, and I know that happened here. I would have said you were wrong, but I looked into it? Apparently it's a Thing.

#navidson record

 

@creativeconspiring:

It's not a conspiracy theory if it's an epidemic.

#navidson record #it's memetic #if you're not affected #(infected) #you're a carrier

 

@the-minotaur-follows:

I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU.

DON'T WATCH. DON'T LISTEN. DON'T SPEAK.

IT SEES. IT HEARS. IT FOLLOWS.

#navidson record

 

@horrorishorriblyaddictive:

It's a case of correlation, not causation. What sounds more likely? That a shitty (I can say that, I love it) horror film caused a series of mental breaks, or that people who struggle with mental illness are drawn to films and other media that speak to their struggles, however poorly?

I think we can all agree, though, that the trolls need to tone it down. This isn't funny.

#navidson record

 

@the-real-minotaur:

Disagree.

#navidson record #the house always wins

 

@bamf-karen:

Disagree disagree.

#navidson record #karen won

 

@22-cedar-lane:

Let us all agree  
to keep off-topic off-tags.  
This is for the house.

#let us all agree that #this is not for you #to speak of other things #navidson record #is for the fandom #is for the house #is for the things you bring with you #not what you've left behind #the house abides

 

@jed-the-jedi:

You're wrong, @hollowayshallwaysalways. You are definitely an apologist, and Holloway was a murderer.

#navidson record

 

@blackcrayononblackpaper:

Not this again.

#navidson record


End file.
